Dreams of a Dream Seller
by Nekoyaz
Summary: Alfred is plagued at night by the memories of a relationship gone wrong. He is visited by a hooded figure who offers to ease his pain. Songfic for Dreams by Fleetwood Mac
1. Chapter 1

"I don't love you. I never loved you."

Alfred watched in horror as his girlfriend, Alice, punched her hand through his chest and ripped out his still beating heart. The pain left him gasping, clutching after his missing organ. He pleaded with her to stop but Alice just gave that slight half smile she only barely seemed capable of making and carried his soul out the door. Alfred slumped in the puddle of his own blood. His life force, energy, happiness, draining until everything faded away.

Alfred woke gasping for breath. He felt the skin of his chest. Still intact. He couldn't remember how many times this happened. He reached for her out of habit but felt cold empty sheets. The other side of the bed seemed to stretch out for miles. He felt small like a child in this big bed. He curled into a ball on his side.

"Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?"

Alfred looked up and screamed. A hooded figure stood in the middle of the room. It was another nightmare it had to be! Alfred fell from the bed, a tangle of limbs and sheets, trying to get away. The figure hovered to his side, it's movements inhuman. Alfred reached for a weapon. Anything. His hands grabbed nothing. He waited for the nightmare to take him so he could finally wake up but all he felt were gentle hands on his chin. He stared into the place that he thought there would be eyes.

"Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?" It asked again.

Alfred thought back to his recurring dream. It haunted his nights and made his days hellish.

"Yes."

The soft touch moved his hair from his brow where fingers rested for a few moments before the figure drew close and Alfred felt a pair of lips touch his skin. His fear and pain, sadness and loneliness mellowed to a warm peace and he drifted off to sleep.

AN: This is actually a songfic for Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. I highly recommend to you listen to it. Not just to compare but because it's a really good song. There are more parts to come really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The voluptuous woman was wrapped around two other men and Alfred felt his world go red. He screamed and yelled and threatened but Francine just laughed. She could have anyone she wanted. She just laughed and laughed and made him feel like an insect. So he told her to get out. She reacted back with claws drawn and they burned together. Engulfed in flames, he seemed to be the only one who couldn't breathe. He cried out but the smoke choked him. The heat melted his skin away until nothing was left but his crackling bones, exposed.

He woke with a shout. His skin felt clammy. He stared up at the ceiling fan. It whipped the air and cooled him. He tried to find a more comfortable position on the couch. He couldn't sleep in their bed. Not after what happened. Not after that betrayal. The image of the threesome burned in his mind every time her closed his eyes.

"Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?"

The hooded figure stood directly next to his head. The shadow where it's face should be tilted down. Alfred grabbed for it's hand and squeezed tightly. He hadn't felt another's touch since that night. It's hand's were cool compared to his feverish flesh.

"Yes."

His bangs were brushed away and lips met his exposed skin. All the wasted passion and rage, betrayal and anguish, washed away with a cooling balm of peace. And, finally, he could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Her long silky hair glimmered in the light like sunflowers. Her smile was so warm and her laugh so powerful. Suddenly a gust of wind came and blew away all her beautiful hair leaving her bald. Tubes and bandages and machines burst from the ground and grabbed her. Her body withered and her pale skin became translucent. Her veins looked like lightening bolts. When her heart stopped Alfred's stopped with it. The rain came and pelted his flesh. He was drowning. He was so cold. He was ice. His heart was a dead block in his chest.

Alfred woke with his heart hammering against his chest. Tears streamed from his eyes. He'd never felt agony like he constantly felt since it happened. He never had any peace. Not even in sleep. He missed her so much. He'd never felt so alone in his life. A bolt of lightening illuminated the room revealing the hooded figure. The thunder that followed shook him to his core.

"Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?"

Alfred couldn't stop his sobs to answer. He felt a warm hand on his face. He in turn reached for their face. Their cheek felt warm and soft. He rose up to meet their lips. He needed their healing kiss. Energy he'd lost from mourning flowed back in and he put more effort into it. They didn't fight. They welcomed it. When he came up for air, he could feel breaths on his skin. He had to see. He pushed back the hood. The window was illuminated for a few moments but it was enough.

Green eyes. Pale hair. Big eyebrows. The man had soft features and a gentle face. Thunder crashed. Alfred felt those lips on his forehead just as the rain started. His sadness became bearable and his loneliness alleviated. He grabbed the man's hand and held it until he drifted off. He felt the rain wash away his pain.


End file.
